


Wild world

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad and Robinson are on a rooftop, Batdad is watching over him, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Robinson is having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: You know I’ve seen a lot of what the world can doAnd it’s breaking my heart in two‘Cause I never want to see you sad boy





	Wild world

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Wild World by Cat Stevens

 

 _You know I’ve seen a lot of what the world can do  
And it’s breaking my heart in two  
‘Cause I never want to see you sad boy_  
  
  
  
-  
 ** _Japanese & indian ink, watercolors, copic markers, white gouache_**

 

 

_  
_Please do not steal or repost without permission.__

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I will draw an actual ~~background~~ urban landscape. One day. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related stuff!


End file.
